


Healing

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is surprised when Ygraine asks him for help.





	Healing

“Merlin!“ Ygraine whispered when she opened the door carefully.

“Hello, Mrs. Pendragon.” Merlin held up the books he brought. “I’m here to study with Arthur.”

She waved him in and immediately pulled him into a room.

“Wha..?” Merlin was confused. He knew that Mr. Pendragon didn’t like him too much, especially since rumours got out that he was magic. But he was Arthur’s tutor and since he tried to teach him the specifics of French and Literature, his grades had improved so much that even Arthur’s father had to admit that it was good that Merlin came over to the house three times a week. Mrs. Pendragon was nice, she didn’t seem to mind his magic and usually had a smile on her face when she saw him. Merlin suspected that was because she knew that Arthur and him didn’t only do French and Literature. They had gotten really close over the past six months and since they had tried out kissing a few weeks back, they couldn’t stop. She had never treated him like this, though.

“Shhh.” Ygraine put a finger to her lips. “Keep it down.”

“Why are we whispering?” Merlin whispered.

“You know how Arthur gets migraines once in a while, right?”

Merlin nodded.

“He’s really sensitive to light and sounds, so we try to keep things as quiet as possible.”

Carefully, Merlin set his books down. “Oh.” He knew that Arthur missed class once in a while due to migraines, but he never really knew what they did to him.

“He’s down and out since yesterday. Tossed and turned for the most part. Sometimes he falls asleep but that doesn’t seem to help.” She look desperate.

“So you want me to come back when he’s better?” Merlin itched to see Arthur. His boyfriend was ill, he needed him. 

Ygraine shook her head slightly. “No. Merlin…we all know you have magic and you’ve been training with Gaius for quite a while…”

“Yes?”

“Is there anything you can do to make him better?”

Merlin blinked. Arthur’s father had made it very clear that he didn’t allow magic being done in his house and now Mrs. Pendragon asked him for it?

“I…” He blinked some more. “I don’t know any specific magic for migraines.” Mentally kicking himself for not looking that up when Arthur had first mentioned it. “But I could try to take the pain away?”

Ygraine nodded and gestured towards the stairs.

Merlin tip-toed upstairs and to Arthur’s room. Carefully, he opened the door and slipped inside. The blinds were drawn and he could make out the shadows of the furniture. The only light came from the bathroom. Merlin made a face. Not only did this room need some fresh air, he also heard heaving sounds coming from the bathroom. Arthur had mentioned once that sometimes he felt better after throwing up. That didn’t mean Merlin wanted to become witness of the process. 

After a while, the toilet got flushed and he heard some water running, before Arthur shut down the light and fell back into his bed with a groan. 

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered very softly.

“Gosh…” Arthur moaned. “Hallucinations…” He held his head between his hands.

Carefully, Merlin came closer. “No, it’s me.”

Arthur didn’t open his eyes. “Go away, Merlin. Let me die in peace.”

“Let me try something.”

“Quietly.”

Merlin was worried. He had never seen Arthur so worn out. But the whispered remark made him smile anyway. He wouldn’t let Arthur die. Never. He sank down next to the bed and held his hand out, not knowing what to try first. He had never been in such a situation and this wasn’t just anyone. This was Arthur. His Arthur. This couldn’t fail. If only he knew where to start!

Arthur blew out a breath and held his stomach again.

“Should I get you a bucket?”

“No.” Arthur didn’t look at Merlin and didn’t even shake his head. 

Merlin reached out and placed his hand over Arthur. “Let me.”

Finally, Arthur pulled his hand away, so Merlin could touch his stomach gently. He concentrated really hard and felt his magic flowing towards Arthur. A few mumbled ancient words later, Merlin opened his eyes. He knew they were shining golden and it might have freaked Arthur out if he had looked at him. But Arthur didn’t move and just breathed labouredly. 

Merlin reached out his other hand and tried to put it on Arthur’s forehead, but Arthur flinched away. Oh, he hadn’t thought that this migraine meant that Arthur was also sensitive to the touch. He let his hand hover over Arthur’s head and focussed again. 

After a while, Arthur seemed to breathe evenly and it looked like he had fallen asleep. Merlin placed the cool pack on Arthur’s forehead again. Then he tried to put up a little force field like Gaius had shown him. It was like a little invisible tent that held the noises away. Maybe that would help Arthur getting better, too.

When he was sure that Arthur was asleep and wasn’t disturbed by sounds anymore, Merlin opened a window and then went downstairs, where Ygraine was already waiting for him. 

Quickly, he told her what he had done. “I hope he gets well now. He looked so…ill.”

Ygraine smiled sadly. “I know. He’s had these migraines since he was very little. I feel so helpless when he has them.”

Merlin shrugged. “I’ll ask Gaius for spells that work on migraines. I’m not sure if what I’ve done helps, but it looked as he fell asleep. Maybe he’ll feel better soon?” He yawned. 

“You used a lot of your strength on this and I thank you. He hasn’t slept peacefully in three days, so what you’ve done helps already.” Ygraine put cookies on the counter and poured Merlin a glass of juice. “You have no idea how grateful I am.”

Nibbling at a cookie, Merlin just hoped that Arthur would be back to his normal self again very soon.


End file.
